New love
by gleegirlforlife998
Summary: I started to wright this right after original songs. set right after Sam and Rachel find something in each other that they have always wanted. This is my first story so please read and review. A lot better then it sounds rated t just to play it safe.
1. Heart brake

**This is my first story so I hope you like it. I don't own anything it all belongs to Fox. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel's P.O.V.<span>

As I walked down the hall I felt good. Maybe some people out there really do care about me. I felt like nothing could bring me down. Then I felt several wet, cold, red slushies' hit me in the face. I then hear them laugh as they all walk away. I walked to the looker room where I had my extra clothes, got them and went to clean off letting the tears fall slowly down my face knowing I had nobody to stick up for me.

Sam's P.O.V.

I was walking down the hall with Santana when I saw that Kuroftsky and some other football players slushy Rachel and walk away laughing. Rachel looked heartbroken and ran away. My heart just broke seeing her hurt and knowing I could do nothing.

"What you looking at guppy face?" Santana asked me. That was my breaking point I was done."You know what Santana, just stop now. I'm done with you and all of your crap. I'm sick of you putting me down and calling me names. I'm done with you. We are over." I said angrily.

"Fine it's not like I care, I'm too good for you anyway." She yelled as she walked off, then turn back around "but I'm the best thing that will ever happen to you," then walked out the door._ "That's ok" _I thought. I'm a free guy now. I can do what I want. And what I wanted to do was find Rachel and see if she was ok. Then make Rachel Berry mine.

Rachel P.O.V.

After I was done cleaning up I decided to go to the auditorium. Singing had always helped me when I was sad or anything. A lot has happened in here, good and bad, but it is still one of my favorite places in the world. I slowly walked to the stage and thought about what I might sing. I sat at the piano and started to play, not really knowing what, and then sang my heart out.

Sam P.O.V.

I was walking though the school looking for Rachel when I passed the auditorium and I heard the piano playing. I knew it was Rachel so I walked in to the back and I listened as she started to sing.

_What have I done  
>Wish I could run<br>Away from this ship going under  
>Just trying to help<br>Hurt everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world<br>Is on my shoulders_

_What can you do  
>When your good isn't good enough<br>And all that you touch tumbles down  
>Cause my best intentions<br>Keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take  
>Oh how many times will it take<br>For me to get it right  
>To get it right<em>

I know this song. It was the song she wrote and was singing at Regionals. I love to hear her sing, she was good no matter what anyone said about her.

_Can I start again  
>With my faith shaken<br>Cause I can't go back and undo this  
>I just have to stay and face my mistakes<br>But if I get stronger and wiser  
>I'll get through this<br>What can you do  
>When your good isn't good enough<br>And all that you touch tumbles down_

_Cause my best intentions  
>Keep making a mess of things<br>I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take<br>Oh how many times will it take  
>For me to get it right<em>

This was definitely my favorite part of this whole song.

_So I throw up my fist  
>Throw a punch in the air and<br>Accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
>Yeah I'll send out a wish<br>Yeah I'll send up a prayer  
>And finally someone will see<br>How much I care_

_What can you do  
>When your good isn't good enough<br>And all that you touch tumbles down  
>Oh my best intentions<br>Keep making a mess of things  
>Just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many times will it take  
>Oh, how many times will it take<br>To get it right, to get it right_

Not thinking he clapped then stopped when Rachel looked at him. Sam looked back realizing what he'd done."Sorry I didn't mean to intrude or anything. I just think you're really good. I love when you sing… it sounds amazing." I gushed on and then stopped when I realized I was rambling.

"Thanks Sam but you don't have to say that to make me feel better, I'm used to being by myself." Rachel said as she started to walk right past me. I was not about to let her go when I was so close.

"No Rach I am telling you the truth. Listen Rachel I like you, a lot, and me and Santana are over now. So I was just wanting to know if maybe we could hang out tonight or go to dinner, but if you don't..." I was cut off by her putting her finger against my lips and I stopped just to stare at her. "Sam stop. I would love to go out with you, but please don't do this just to make Quinn jealous and get her to come back to you because I don't think I can have another guy hurt me." She said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Rach I could never hurt you like the other guys did. It killed me to watch but I could not do anything, but I promise I will be there for you."

"Then I will see you tonight" she said with a huge smile 'S_ounds good to me'_ I thought."Yeah. 7:00 sound good?" "Yes I will be ready by then." She said and walked out of the room with a real smile on her face that I had not seen for awhile. At least I think she was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think love it hate it? Let me know by reviewing. I will try to update everyday but I want reviews to know it you guys like it. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Getting ready

**I know this is fast but this is the next chapter I just wanted to get it put up.**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel P.O.V<span>

I had no idea what to wear tonight, but I was going to call Kurt and Mercedes and tell them so that they could come help me. I really hope they were together I thought as I called Kurt's cell. When he didn't answer it I called his house phone hopeful that Finn wouldn't answer it.

"Hello." I knew that voice anywhere. It was Finn. Just my luck, he had to answer didn't he.

"Hi Finn is Kurt there" "Oh hi Rachel. I'll go get him." He said and I heard him call for Kurt.

"Hello Kurt speaking" "Hi Kurt its Rachel" I said smiling. "Hi Rach what you doing? Spill, I can hear the smile in your voice." He said as he laughed at me.

"Ok. Is Mercedes there with you?"

"Yeah me, her, Blaine, Carol, Dad, and Finn" he said Finns name like he was a disease or something. "We're all here." "Well put it where Mercedes and Blaine can hear if he wants, but not Finn." I told him. "Ok" I heard him say

"Blaine and Mercedes come with me to my room. We will be back Carol." "Who is it?" Mercedes asked. "It's Rachel and she wants to talk to us." Kurt answered her.

"Ok" Blaine and Mercedes said at the same time. I heard them walking and a door opening and closing then I heard Kurt say. "Ok we're in my room and you're on speaker phone so talk away."

"Ok, well I am happy but I need your help do you think you could come over and help me find something perfect to wear tonight?" I said with a smile playing on my face. "Oh my Gaga. Who is he? What's his name? Is he cute?" Kurt said all at once.

"Kurt you're already with someone." I told him. "Yeah I want to know for you though." Kurt laughed back at me. "Is he someone we know?" Mercedes asked me. "Yes he is in glee with us." I told her back.

"Wait what guy in glee is single?" They all asked at once. "Think really hard about in. He is cute, a newer one as of this year." I said as I smiled. "Wait is it Sam?" Mercedes and Kurt said at the same time with Blaine laughing.

"Don't laugh at me Blaine and yes it is." "But I thought he was with Santana still." Kurt said. "They broke up and he asked me out." "Wow" they all said at the same time.

"You know it's about time. We've all known you guys would be cute together, even Santana. That 's why she got him to break up with her." Mercedes said. "What really?" That caught me off-guard.

"Um yeah We'll be there soon" Mercedes said as I heard a click and the call ended. Ok then, I will ask about this all later I thought. I guess I will get in the shower before they get here.

Sam P.O.V.

I was really nervous about my date with Rachel tonight. I mean I really really like her and did not want to mess anything up with us because she was amazing. She was pretty, a fantastic singer, funny, sweet, and… just amazing. She wasn't just pretty, she was gorgeous. I loved everything about her. It was going to be the best night and I was going to make sure she had a good night because she deserved nothing more than good night.

Rachel P.O.V

When I climbed out of the shower and had gotten dressed I walked down stairs to where the doorbell was ringing. As I opened the door I was almost trampled by Kurt and Mercedes and Blaine just walked in after them.

"Ok, where are you guys going and what are you doing?" Mercedes asked. "Well all I know is we are going down to Breadsticks and then we might go to a movie." I said feeling happy but still felling a little nervous.

"Well you are going to be beautiful when we are done with you." Kurt said as they dragged me to my room to get me ready for possibly the best night ever.

* * *

><p><strong>What you think love it? hate it? what? Please review<strong>


	3. breadsticks

**Sorry it has been a little I have had to study for final test. So here is the date I really hope you like it. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel P.O.V.<span>

I was so excited for the date with Sam and I looked really really pretty. Nothing was going to ruin this night for me. Nothing at all.

Sam P.O.V.

As I pulled up to Rachel's house I saw a car I didn't recognize. Maybe it was just her dad's car or something. I walked up to the door and knocked. Rachel answered the door and she looked amazing. She was wearing a delicate baby pink dress and was sparkling from head to toe. She had on pink high heels with diamonds across the straps and she looked amazing with her hair in ringlets.

"Hi Sam" Rachel said. "Hey Rach, you look amazing" I said smiling. "Thank you" she said as she smiled back. "Told you" I heard Kurt tell the others. That's whose car it was I guess.

"You ready to go Rachel?" "Yes I'm ready, see you guys" she hollered in to the house as she walked out. "Don't stay out to late, have fun, be safe." Kurt said in a mocking tone. "Shut up" Rachel yelled back to Kurt. I walked her to the car and opened the door for her then got in myself.

"Sorry about them." Rachel said as I pulled away. "No it's ok really, but you do look amazing." I told her as I smiled. "Thanks. I fell pretty." Rachel told me. "You are always pretty Rachel." "You really think that" she asked surprised. "Yeah of course I do." I smiled at her as I turned off the car as I parked.

"Well we're here. Should we go in?" I asked her. "Yes" she smiled back. I went and opened the door for her and we went in.

Rachel P.O.V.

This was amazing already and it had only just started. I was happy he thought I was pretty. And then amazing went to bad when I saw Finn and Quinn sitting across the room. 'Well just great' I thought. 'They had to ruin everything.' As we sat down I knew Sam saw then to because he leaned over to me.

"I had no idea that they were going to be here too" He told me. "It's ok we don't need them to have fun and do things. We deserve better than them." I smiled at him. "Yeah I know. I'm just so sick of them." Sam smiled back at me.

"Well what should we get?" I asked him. "We could get the pasta dish. I've heard it's really good." "Yes it is." I told him as we ordered our food. We were eating and talking about are family's and other things and just having fun when I was sick of Quinn and Finn looking at us. So I decided to do something about it.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I said to Sam as I stood up. "Ok" he looked shocked. "Did I do something?" "No I just really got to go." I said as I walked to the bathroom and saw Quinn coming my way. I walked in and she was right behind me. I waited for the last lady to walk out when I turned to Quinn.

"What do you want Quinn?" I spat at her. "I want you to stop going after my leftovers." She said just as mean. "You know what Quinn I'm done with you. I can be with Sam if I want and there is nothing you can do or say about it." I say as I turn to walkout. "You can't say that to me when I'm done with Finn I will get Sam back and he will comeback because I'm better." She said.

"No he will not because he said you were his biggest mistake and he doesn't even like you." I said as I walked out leaving Quinn alone. Maybe I might have taken it too far, but she deserved it all. As I walked back to are table I saw Finn getting up and walking away from Sam. 'Great, just great' I thought as I walked back to Sam.

Sam. P.O.V.

I was worried I did something wrong when Rachel walked away from me. I did not want to mess this up because I really really like her. Then the guy I thought I hated the most walked up to me.

"Hi Sam mind if I sit here for a minute?" Finn said as he sat down not waiting for an answer. "What do you want Finn? I'm on a date. Don't you have one?" "Yeah, Quinn had to go to the bathroom." He told me like I was a little kid. Then it hit me. Rachel was in the bathroom too. Fantastic, this will be just so much fun with us all fighting here.

"So why are you here with Rach? You trying to make me jealous? You do know Rachel still loves me right?" he smirked at the end "Besides we all know that she won't stick up for herself and people just use her like you are right now."

"That's it Finn. First she is amazing and not some prize or toy. Then second you are not allowed to call her Rach anymore only her friends are and you are not one of them, and I would never use her like everyone else does." I spat at him. "Fine but I will get her back" he said as he walked away. Finn made me so mad at times I could punch him.

"Hey you ok?" Rachel asked as she set down and smiled back at me. "Yeah, I'm guessing you saw that then." "Yes, he and Quinn are just jealous that's all." Rachel smiled at me again and I just had to smile back.

"You ready to go?" I asked her in a rush. "Yes I'm ready" she responded. After I paid the bill we went to my car and I opened the door for her before getting in myself. By the time we got to her house we had forgotten about Finn and Quinn. We set there and talked for a little. Then we decided to lie on the grass and look at the stars. We laid there and talked until 11:00 then I walked her to the door.

"Well Sam I had a really great time." "I did to" I smiled and she started to smile.

"You know I just wanted to ask if you would like to hang out more and maybe if you would like to date as like boyfriend girlfriend, and me take you to school, but if not I understand…" "I would love to Sam. Goodnight" she said as she kissed my cheek and went inside.

"That went better than I thought" I said as I drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you all liked it. The links to Rachel's outfit will be on my profile. Please review. <strong>


	4. Born this way

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I decided not to do a chapter on Night of Neglect. I know I have not updated in forever but I have been busy with a family party and now this week I'm leaving for girl's camp so I just want to put up a chapter for you. I would really love if I could get at least 10 reviews before I put up a new chapter but more is always welcomed the faster the reviews the faster the updates will be.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Born This Way<strong>

Rachel P.O.V

Sam and I were officially dating now and it was amazing. He was sweet, nice, caring, and kind. I met his family and they loved me. Plus both my dads loved him.

"Hey beautiful" Sam said as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey Sammy. How are you? Did you have fun in Spanish?" "Yeah it was good. My day just got better now that I'm with you though." He told me as he slipped his hand in mine. "Aw thank you." I smiled at him

"Anytime. You ready to go to glee? Wait why do I even need to ask you that? Let's go." he said as we started to run and I started to giggle uncontrollably. We were the first to get there and we set down and everyone else came in. Then Mr. Shue came in and said "To the auditorium everybody." So we were off once again.

Once we got there Mr. Shue gave us a talk on our dancing. Then that's when things took a turn for the worse. Finn brought his hand back and I was on the floor holding my nose. Sam came running over to me asking if I was ok. Then after I said no Mr. Shue told him to take me to the nurse. Later on I got the bad news and good news.

"Your nose is broken, but this would be the perfect time to fix your nose." The doctor said as he walked in the room. "NO. I'm ok with my nose" I said as Sam rubbed my hand. "I think she doesn't want it to ruin her voice." Sam told him. "That's just it. It won't make it worse; it may even make it better." He told us. Now I was interested.

"You might as well look and sound the best you can." He said when he went to walk out. I turned to Sam and looked at him. "Sam I think I should do this." "Rach you are beautiful the way you are. I love your nose." "Well I don't." I told him as I walked out. I decided to do it even if everyone was against me on it. I could do it by myself.

The next day I told them all I was getting a nose job and everyone was against it but I didn't care. I was going to go through with this.

So the next afternoon Noah took me to the mall and they gave me a Barbra venation. It was so nice to know they cared so much about me. By the end of the week I decided not to get a nose job and Kurt was back with us at McKinley and so things were getting a lot better for all of us.

Later on I was sitting on the stairs where we preformed Empire state of mind with Sam. "Sam?" "Yes Rach?" "Do you really think I'm amazing the way I am?" "Of course Rach I think you're beautiful. I love everything about you." He smiled "Although I've been thinking maybe I should fix my Trouty mouth." He smiled at me. "NO. I love your mouth." He can't change his lips, they were cute.

"Ok I have an idea" he smiled. "You don't change your nose or even try again and I will keep my Trouty mouth." He smiled at me. "You know" I said. "I think that is the best idea you have had." I smiled.

"You want to go home?" He asked me. "Yeah. We can watch a movie." I said as he grabbed my hand and we headed back to his car to go to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>I know short chapter and not the best but the next one is good I promise it is the rumors chapter and I really like it. I also noticed that the link to Rachel's dress does not work and I will fix it. Here is a sneak peek for the next chapter. <strong>

_**Sam P.O.V**_

_"**What glee club cutie is hanging out with mock bad boy at motels?" I said reading the title.**_

_"**What are you talking about Sam?" Rachel looked at me.**_

_"**You know what." I said as I throw the paper at them.**_

_**Rachel looks at it then at me.**_

_"**Sam it's not what it looks like I promised." She said looking as if she were to cry. I wanted to believe her but after Quinn I just could not do it again.**_

_"**Whatever I'm done" I said as I walked out as Mr. Shue came in. **_

**Well there is your sneak peek hope you liked it. Please review and if I get at least 10 I will update when I get home Friday night.**


	5. rumours

**I know you all hate me right now for not updating. I'm really sorry I have been busy and I got sick when I got home and I have had work and all of that so sorry. Anyway here is the next chapter and it is full of drama and other things hope you all like it. I also want to thank my friend and dedicate this chapter to her because she gave me the idea on how to write it. So this is for you Chad-is-the-best. By the way I did not to Puck's little sister's name so I just came up with another anyway on to the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Sam P.O.V.<span>

I was walking down the hall when I was handed the school newspaper. On the front cover was a story and a picture of Rachel and Puck hugging. What is going on? First Quinn now Rachel too? I stormed into the choir room and almost everyone was in there.

"What Glee Club Cutie is Hanging Out with Mock Bad Boy at Motels?" I said reading the title. "What are you talking about Sam?" Rachel asked looking at me. "You know what." I said as I throw the paper at them. "Sam it's not what it looks like I promise." She said looking as if she were to cry. I wanted to believe her but after Quinn I just couldn't do it again.

"Whatever I'm done" I said as I walked out as Mr. Shue came in.

Rachel P.O.V.

I thought I might burst into tears when Sam walked out. It's not like I was cheating on him. I just had to help Noah out when he needed it. I guess I messed up. Now Sam is mad and we're both hurt. I have to fix this. I will think of something. I have to.

No One's P.O.V.

Things were still shaky at the school and with relationships. The glee kids were sitting in the choir room when they start to yell at Puck. "Puck what are you doing they both have boyfriends you have a girlfriend." Finn asked. "I'm not messing around with Rachel and Kurt." Puck said back. "Then what are you doing at a motel with them?" Mercedes asked him.

"They are helping me" Puck said. "Oh is that what we are calling it now" Mercedes said again. "Wait guys. How are they helping you?" Mr. Shue said. "Kurt brought me some close and Rachel helps with my sister when Laurent can't." Puck said "But why there?" Sam asked looking at Puck and Rachel.

"Because that is where I live now ok." Puck looked at the other members "My mom lost her job, we get nothing from my dad and I haven't been at school much because I got a new job for the cold mounts of the year. They were just helping. There! Are you all happy now?." Puck said as he stormed out.

Rachel P.O.V.

Noah had stormed out and we were all quiet. Then Sam came over and sat down next to me. "Rach I'm so sorry. I had no idea what was really going on. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did it for Noah. He and I have been friends for a long time." "I know you guys are. And I know I hurt you, but please you have to forgive me. I'm so sorry Rach." He said giving me the look that I loved.

"Sam I do love you and forgive you but you have to trust me." I told him. "I know Rach and I promise from here on out I will trust you with everything." "Ok Sam. I love you." I said. "I love you too" then he kissed me.

"I think we should go see him together." I said. "Let's go" he said grabbing my hand and we were off to Noah's place.

When we got there I knocked and Noah answered.

"Hi Noah. How are you?" "I'm fine I'm trying to get my sister to sleep so maybe you can come later" As if on cue his sister walked over. "Hi Jessica." "Hi Rachel. Who is he?" She asked pointing to Sam. "This is my boyfriend Sam. He is also in glee with your brother and me." I answered her back.

"Ok, hi Sam." She smiled at him. "Hi Jessica" Sam said smiling back at her."Noah can I watch TV." She turned to her brother. "Of course you can" he turned it on. "So what did you guys need?"

"Well I just have to say I'm sorry about what I did and said to you. Here are some of my old clothes that I thought might be better than Kurt's." Sam said handing him a bag. "You don't have to" Noah told him. "I know but I want to. I feel bad. We all do. We're also all here for you." Sam told him.

"We also have something else for you" I said as Sam went out to grab the guitar. "Rach told us you chucked this so we bought it back for you from all of us." Sam smiled at him. "We will all do anything to help you out Noah. We will help in any way we can." I said to him. Then Noah started to cry and I had never seen that before.

"This is the first time I have cried" he said. Then Jessica came running over to him saying "Don't cry Noah. It's ok" as she hugged him and he hugged her back. "Puck if you need anything at all let me know." Sam told him. "Yeah, if you need anything ok." I told him. "Yeah, I will. Thank you." Noah said.

"Anytime" we said as we walked out.

The next day I was sitting in Glee talking with Kurt, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany. Lately me, Santana, and Britt, have gotten really close. Then Noah and Sam walked in with Jessica, Stevie, and Stacy.

"Hey Mr. Shue! Is it ok we brought them?" Sam said as Jessica, Stevie, and Stacie came running to us girls and we held them on are laps. "Yeah, more the merrier." He said. "We also have a song we want to sing and it goes with the assignment." Noah said.

"Go for it." Mr. Shue said.

And with that we all went to the auditorium.

[New Directions:]  
>Don't (don't) stop (stop)!<br>Don't (don't) stop (stop)!  
>[Puck:]<br>If you wake up and don't wanna to smile  
>[Puck and Quinn:]<br>If it takes just a little while  
>[Puck:]<br>Open your eyes and look at the day  
>[Puck and Quinn:]<br>You'll see things in a different way.  
>[Rachel and New Directions:]<br>Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,  
>Don't stop, it'll soon be here,<br>Sam: It'll soon be here,  
>It'll be, better than before,<br>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.  
>[New Directions:]<br>Don't (don't) stop (stop)!  
>Don't (don't) stop (stop)!<br>[Quinn:]  
>Why not think about times to come<br>[Puck and Quinn:]  
>and not about how on the things that you've done<br>[Quinn]:  
>If your life was bad to you<br>[Puck and Quinn:]  
>Just think what tomorrow will do.<br>[Rachel and New Directions:]  
>Don't (don't) stop (stop), thinking about tomorrow,<br>Don't (don't) stop (stop), it'll soon be here,  
>[Sam:] It'll soon be here,<br>It'll be, better than before,  
>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.<br>Oh  
>[Sam:]<br>Oooh  
>Don't stop no!<br>[Rachel and New Directions:]  
>Don't (don't) stop (stop)!<br>[Sam:]  
>Thinking about tomorrow<br>[Rachel and New Directions:]  
>Don't (don't) stop (stop)!<br>[Sam:] Oh  
>No, no, no<br>[Rachel and New Directions:]  
>Ooohh!<br>[Sam:]  
>All I want is to see you smile,<br>[Quinn:]  
>If it takes just a little while,<br>[Sam:]  
>I know you don't believe that it's true,<br>[Puck and Rachel:]  
>I never meant any harm to you.<br>Ooooohhhh  
>[New Directions:]<br>Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,  
>Don't stop, it'll soon be here,<br>[Rachel and New Directions:]  
>It'll be, better than before,<br>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.  
>Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,<br>Don't stop, it'll soon be here,  
>[Sam:]It'll soon be here It'll be, better than before,<br>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.  
>Oooh don't you look back<br>[Rachel:]  
>Don't you look back<br>[Sam:]  
>Don't you look, don't you look, no<br>[Rachel:]  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>[Sam:]  
>Don't you look back<br>Don't you look back  
>[Rachel and Quinn:]<br>Don't you look back  
>Don't you look back<br>[Everyone:]  
>Don't you look back<br>[Sam:]  
>Don't you look back<br>[Rachel and New Directions:]  
>Don't (don't) stop (stop), thinking about tomorrow<p>

We all clapped and were hugged each other.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest chapter yet so I hope you all liked it and it was good. The next chapter is prom and there will be a special guest. I'm working on it right now, but I'm almost done so I will update as soon as I can. Please review it means a lot. The next chapter will be dedicated to the first reviewer. Thank you all<strong>


	6. Prom Queen

**I know it has been forever and I'm so sorry, but with work, my family, and just everyday life it has been so crazy. So my deep apologies to you all. Also I had several chapters in my notebook but it went missing so I have had to rewrite things after looking for it forever. So here is the next chapter and like promised this is dedicated to Princesakarlita411. Thank you for all of the reviews everyone. Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel P.O.V.<span>

Prom was this week and we were all looking forward to it because we all had dates. Sam and I were together, then Artie and Britt, Mike and Tina, Noah and Lauren, Blaine and Kurt, then Mercedes was going with a guy named Hayden, who was one of Blaine's friends form Dalton, and even Finn and Quinn. Then there was Santana who was going with Kuroftsky. Why no one really did knew.

Just then the girls and Kurt came up to me. "Hey hot mama" Mercedes said to me. "Hi. Do you guys have a secret or something?" I asked looking at them smiling. "Well" Kurt said "we are going dress shopping tonight." He smiled at all of us.

"Great! I can't wait!"

"I'm so excited!"

"This is going to be the best!"

"I'm going to be the hottest girl there." Brittney smiled at all of us. "Of course Britt" Santana said hugging her. "Come on lets go to glee" I said laughing with them as we all walked down the hall.

I was in the auditorium when everything happened. I was practicing a song for prom because Mr. Shuster told us we would be performing for the prom. As I was singing Jesse came in to sing with me. As the song ended I looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still a little shocked with it all. "I'm back for you. I've missed you Rachel. You are worth so much more than a fourth national win and I'm sorry I didn't see that before. I want to be with you." "Well I'm sorry Jesse, but I am with someone else who treats me right and better then you ever did"

"Who Finn? I'm so much better than him" he said. "Well guess what? It's not Finn and I have moved on with my life. So you should too." I said as I walked out leaving him alone. This was going to be a long week.

Sam P.O.V.

That night after glee me and the guys were heading over to my place, when we ran in to a guy I had never seen before. The other guys seemed to know who he was though. He had brown curly hair and there was just something off about him.

"Oh, it's you" Puck said through clinched teeth looking at the guy. "Hello, although I don't really remember your names. That's ok though, because it's not why I'm here. I'm here for Rachel." He said as he walked off. I turn to the guys.

"Who are he and what does he want with my girlfriend?" "That's Jesse" Artie said. I clenched my fist. "The one that threw eggs at Rachel?" "Yes" Puck said. I started to walk to the door but the guys held me back. "Dude, don't do anything that you will regret in the long run." Puck told me pulling me to my car. That is when it dawned on me that I was Rachel's ride home and I did not know where she was.

"Where is Rach anyway?" I said looking around. "I didn't see her after glee" Mike said. Just then Rachel came out of the school, saw me and walked over. "Where were you?" I asked her. "I was practicing a song for prom when Jesse came in. Will you just take me home?" she said looking at me sadly.

"How about you come with us guys to Sam's house and play video games or with Stacy that way you are not alone." Puck said. "I don't want to mess up your guy's night" Rach said looking at us. "It's fine Rachel. Just come with us."

"Yeah, it will be fun" "You will not regret it. I've been told that you're good." "Come on babe, you play with me all the time." I said looking at her. "Ok I will come with you" she said smiling at us."Ok then off we go" I said as I helped Rach in the car and we all took off to my place.

Five hours later I was taking Rachel home. She had killed us in the game. She was too good for her own good.

As I pulled up to her house I went to get out and she grabbed my hand. "Wait Sam I just want you to know that I love you and no one will ever change that" she said looking at me in the eyes. "I love you to Rach forever and always" I said smiling at her. "You know that's a Taylor Swift song right?" "Yeah I know, but it's true." I told her.

She leaned over and kissed me. Then we went at it for about ten minutes when she pulled away from me. "See you in the morning?" "As always. Night." She said kissing me once more. "Night babe." I said as she got out.

Rachel P.O.V.

The rest of the week went by pretty well and before I knew it I was standing at the school for prom. We all went in as a group. The night was going well so far. Sam, Artie and Noah all sang Friday, I ended up singing Jar of Hearts, and then Blaine, Britt, and Tina sang I'm not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You. Then they announced prom King and Queen. As a laughing joke they put Kurt as Queen and he ran out with Blaine right behind him.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked about my hurt friend. "Be there for him. It's the only thing we can do" Sam said hugging me.

Kurt came back in, made the best of it and had a very sweet dance with Blaine as Mercedes and Santana sang Dancing Queen. We all got our couples pictures then took one big group picture. Brittney really did get it right. This was the best prom ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it. I know the ended was rushed a bit but it was better before but I don't remember how I had it anyway. I will try to update faster this time maybe by next week but no promises. Although if I get at least 10 review I might be able to update sooner than that so we will see. I know it is not that long but hopefully the next is longer. Also do you think I should do a funeral chapter? Because I have no ideas for that one.<strong>

**By the way they all have the same dresses that they did in the episode. So please review and I will update as soon as I can. **


	7. funeral

**Well it has been a while, but I have had the hardest time thinking of how to write the funeral chapter. I kind of like this, but it is the best I can think of. But please remember that I'm always open to ideas so if you have some let me know. Is anybody else excited for the new episode tomorrow even though Sam won't be here? I hope it's good. Please review. It means a lot. It's been a while from saying this but I don't own glee, if I did Sam would not be leaving and Sam and Rachel would already be together. So on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Sam P.O.V.<span>

I was walking through the halls holding Rachel's hand. We were off to Glee and she seemed a little out of it.

"Hey babe, you ok?" I asked looking at her with a worried expression on my face. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. I'm just… I don't know" she said. By this time we had stopped walking and were standing in the middle of the hall as I looked at her.

"I'm fine Sam, really. Let's just go to Glee" "Ok. Are you sure?" I asked as we started to walk again. "Yes. Let's go."

The rest the way to Glee Rachel was quiet which was not normal if you know what I'm saying. We walked in, took our normal seats in the front row and waited for Mr. Shue.

"Ok guys, Nationals! We are going to need to step it up if we're going to bet Vocal Adrenaline and win so I was thinking original songs. I also have an assistant to help me, but I still make all of the final calls. So without further ado I would like to bring Jesse in." Jesse walked in and over to Mr. Shue.

"Mr. Shue why is your son here?" Brittany asked. Rachel leaned over to her. "Brittany, he is not Mr. Shue's son. Does that make sense?" "I guess it does. This is so confusing Rach." "You're telling me Britt." Rachel said sighing.

"So like I said, you guys will be doing original songs again because it worked out so well last time." Mr. Shue told us. Then he looked over at Jesse.

"Well me and Rachel should sing the duet together. We killed it last year at Regionals." Finn said with that smirk on his face that I would like to slap off.

"Yeah, it killed us. We lost." Quinn said. "Besides I'm not really comfortable about you singing with Rachel." I said. "I agree that Rachel should sing lead, but Finn I think it best you sit this one out. Fact is most the other guys in here are better singers and Mike Chang who can't even sing can at least dance. You kind of sing and dance like a zombie who has to poop." Jesse said as everyone in the room start to snicker.

"You see what I'm talking about. This guy is a jerk." Finn yells. "Jesse maybe you could be gentler with your advice." Mr. Shue said "I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were going for the 'Good Try' ribbon at Nationals. I thought we were in it to win the whole dang thing and there's only one way we can do that." Jesse said.

"Poison darts?" Brittney asked.

"The Vocal Adrenaline strategy is simple. Identify your best performer and build the whole performance around them." Jesse said.

"Well who's it going to be?" Mercedes asked. "We will be having auditions." Mr. Shue replied to her. "You are dismissed"

"Is he why you've been acting this way Rachel?" I asked her as we walked out.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I just don't know what to do about him. He hurt me and now he wants me back, but I'm with you and I love you. Not what I thought I had with him or Finn or even Noah. I really love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. And don't worry about him. It'll be ok." "Ok. Let's go home." I smile at her. "Are you still coming to my house?" "Of course. Your sister and brother would be upset if I didn't." We both smile as we get in the car.

General P.O.V

This week was not how any of them had planned. They were getting ready for Nationals and then they were all fighting over the solo. Then they heard the shocking news that Sue's sister died and they were planning her funeral, much to Jesse's displeasure. They went to the funeral and sang 'Pure Imagination' which was Jean's favorite song from her favorite movie. After the funeral Finn is out in his car crying a little when Quinn gets in.

"Sorry. Long line in the restroom. Everyone was fixing their mascara. You did such a great job with the funeral. I'm so proud of you…Why are you crying?" Quinn asked.

"Cause I'm breaking up with you." Finn said. "Because of Rachel? Because you still love her?"

"I shouldn't have done this with you. I thought I could fix everything from last year. I can't, I just can't. And that feeling that Sue was talking about in there about being tethered to someone…I just don't feel that way about you. "

"But you do with her." Quinn was getting mad now. "No. We are not breaking up. I can handle your confusion with Rachel until you get over it. We're going to stay together. And next year we'll be prom king and queen…"

"Just stop it ok. I don't want that life."

"Well guess what. She's with Sam now."

"I don't care. Don't you feel anything anymore? This is real. This is happening."

"Are you happy now? Is this me feeling enough for you?" Quinn said starting to cry.

"Quinn I'm sorry. I still love you…" Finn reached over to her.

"Just stop, don't touch me" Quinn yelled getting out of the car. Finn then saw Rachel walk out with Sam and Puck right behind them and knew he had a lot to take care of.

Rachel P.O.V.

I was walking down the hall and Jesse ran in to me as I went to look who got the part.

"This doesn't make any sense" Santana said. "Sorry guys but it was for the best of the club." Jesse said. "Although this is deeply personal, don't try to take it too personally." I tell them. "Um, you guys might want to read what the list says." Kurt told us. "What? Why?" I ask as I look to find that we had a meeting.

"Oh Mr. Shue, thank god you're here so you can put these trolls out of their misery. Can you just announce my win so I can get on with teasing the losers?" Santana asked as he walked in.

"I heard your performance Santana. This is mine and you know it" Kurt said right back. Mr. Shue turned to Jesse.

"See Jesse. This is the kind of infighting and "me first" attitudes that I wanted to avoid." Mr. Shue told him.

"What you call fighting, I call motivation. And this is just the beginning. Once we get to Nationals I'll have them willing to kill each other for that solo." Jesse told him.

"No, I changed my mind. We're going back to where we started- original songs sung by the entire club. We're a team and we're best when we work as one." Mr. Shue told us.

Jesse looked up at him. "You're going to lose." "Whatever we do we're going to do it together."Mr. Shue said to Jesse.

"Actually Santana you sounded pretty good." Kurt told her. "Thanks. You guys were all pretty dope too…even Rachel." Santana told us "I wish I could sound like you do Santana. I mean how do you get the raspyness?" I asked her. "So nice. I smoke cigars."

"Alright guys. Now it's time to get to work. I want two hit songs by the time the wheels touch down at JFK. Come on." Mr. Shue said. We all got up and went to the books to start to work. I went over to Sam.

"You know I think if Santana and I realty tried we could be great friends." I told him. "I know you could sweetheart" he told me. "Maybe I will have her over this weekend."

"Well let me know how it turns out."

"Ok I will." I got up from my seat by Sam and walked over to Santana.

"Hey Santana?" "Yes?" She asked looking up at me. "I just wanted to know if you would like to come to my house this weekend, you too Britt. Maybe we could become better friends." "I'd like that." Santana said.

"Me too. You're not as bad as everyone says you are." Brittany said. "Thanks. See you tonight say 7?" "See you then" they said. "Can't wait see you later." I walked to Sam.

"How'd it go?" He asked as I sat down."They are coming to my house at 7."

"I'm glad you did that. It will be good for all of you." He told me.

"I know. Thank you." I said kissing his check.

"For what?"

"For being you and the one I love" I said looking in his eyes.

"I love you to now let's work on this amazing song."

* * *

><p><strong>I know not the best ending but I was having a hard time with this chapter and it was a pain. Any way hope you all like it and please review. Next chapter will be New York and then there will be one to two chapters about summer then they will start a new school year. Am I the only one that is upset that Sam is now gone and there will never be any Sam and Rachel? But now that he's gone I hope that Puckleberry comes back because I like her with Puck so much more then Finn. Anyway please review. The more reviews, the faster the chapter. Please let me know if there is anything you want to see within the next few chapters and I will try my best to get it in there. Thank you and please please review. <strong>


	8. New York

**Ok don't hate me. I know it has been forever, but it has been a crazy few weeks with being sick, having loads of homework, and our kitchen wall fell down and my dad got surgery and has been in the hospital so it has been hard to find time to type and get it put up. All though Chord is back on glee next week and is singing a song 'Red Solo Cup' by Toby Keith, so we will see what happens with this can't wait though. Well here is the next chapter New York. After this I might have just one big summer chapter or two smaller ones we will see what happens. Thank you for all of your reviews. So on with the chapter. This is not the best chapter but at least I got it up.**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel P.O.V<span>

I could not believe that I was really here.

"I made it!" I cheered as I observed Times Square.

"I told you that you could." Sam said coming up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you to Rach." We all went out to get food and sat around eating our food in New York.

S&R

Later we were sitting in the room trying to come up with song ideas. Then Brittany sang her song about a cup and Santana and I just looked at each other. We had become a lot closer all of us girls, even Kurt. Although Quinn never wanted to be part of our little group of friends. I was pretty sure it was because of her being jealous, but I didn't care. I already had more friends than I did at the beginning of the year.

"Guys we need to get out of here." Quinn said as she got her jacket.

"We can't just leave." I said to them.

"Yes we can! We are in New York and we need to go out and see the sites to come up with songs, not a hotel room." She said back as was walked out the door with most of the rest looking around and then walking out.

After running around New York for the day we all went back and worked more on the songs. We had come up with a duet for me and Sam to sing then a kind of group song that Santana, Brittany and Artie were going to sing the leads for.

S&R

The next morning I was woken up by Kurt.

"Come on Rach."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I got dressed.

"You will love it! I promise that you will. Now come on."

We left and went to have breakfast at Tiffany's. He was right. I did love it. Then we broke into the theatre where they perform 'Wicked' and were caught. Then we got to sing on the stage. It was one of the moments that me and Kurt really truly got along and put everything that we did not like about each other out of the way.

S&R

When we got to Nationals we went backstage and prepared to sing. I looked over at Sam.

"You ready for this" He asked. I looked at him.

"Oh yeah. Bring it." Then the music started.

_Face to face and heart to heart  
>we're so close, yet so far apart<br>I close my eyes I look away  
>that's just because I'm not okay<em>

_But I hold on, I stay strong  
>wondering if we still belong<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>will we ever have a happy ending  
>or will we forever only be pretending?<em>

_Keeping secrets safe  
>every move we make<br>seems like no one's letting go  
>and it's such a shame<br>cause if you feel the same  
>how am I supposed to know<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>will we ever have a happy ending  
>or will we forever only be pretending<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)  
>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

As the song ended we looked at each other and he smiled at me and we ran to our places. Then we began the next song.

_Santana:  
>Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,<br>it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.  
>hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool,<br>now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do._

_Artie:  
>Lay it all down<br>Brittany:  
>Got something to say<br>Artie:  
>Lay it all down<br>Brittany:  
>Throw your doubt away<br>Artie:  
>Do or die now<br>Brittany:  
>Step onto the plate<br>Artie and Brittany:  
>Blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

_Chorus:  
>Let's light up the world tonight<br>you gotta give up the bark and bite  
>I know that we got the love alright<br>come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

_Finn:  
>Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.<br>Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock._

_Artie:  
>Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on staring at the road,<br>like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control._

_Artie:  
>Lay it all down<br>Brittany:  
>Got something to say<br>Artie:  
>Lay it all down<br>Brittany:  
>Throw your doubt away<br>Artie:  
>Do or die now<br>Brittany:  
>Step onto the plate<br>Artie and Brittany:  
>Blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

_Chorus:  
>Let's light up the world tonight<br>you gotta give up the bark and bite  
>I know that we got the love alright<br>come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

_Chorus:  
>Let's light up the world tonight<br>you gotta give up the bark and bite  
>I know that we got the love alright<br>come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

The audience when wild as we finished the singing. Sam wrapped his arms around me, and I looked up at him and smiled.

S&R

When we got home we were all happy, but a little sad. We only took 3rd place, but that was still really good. The days that followed were calm and we all had a nice time as we finished off the school year. When we were sitting around in our final glee meeting for the year I looked around at my friends and I saw that yes, this year started off way different, but I would not change this year for anything. With my new boyfriend and new best friends by my side I knew that this would be the best summer yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Well like I said not the best chapter and I don't really like it but I wanted to give you guys something and the reason it is long is the songs. I hope you like it, let me know if you want a summer chapter and I will work on it. Please review and help give ideas. I hope you liked it and I will update as soon as I can.<strong>


	9. Summer

**Here is the next chapter. I really hope you like it; it is kind of like the summer chapter. Next they will go back to school, but it will not be all like the show is right now. This week Sam is back, but with the spoilers that I have heard he is going to go after Mercedes. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like it. Just if you were wondering I don't own glee or anything. If I did Sam and Rachel would be together. Well on with the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel P.O.V.<span>

When summer came it was perfect. I had an amazing boyfriend who was there for me, loved me and cared about me. I also had really amazing friends that cared about me. This summer nothing really big happened so far until, but it was the morning of the Fourth of July.

"Rachel, Rachel, wake up." Said the voice of little Stacie. The Evans family had been staying with us in the guest rooms with Stacie in my room. Their dad had lost his job after we got back from New York and my dads were more than willing to let them stay here. Their dad finally found a new job, but it was a half an hour away and when the new school year started his mom would be teaching the first graders.

"I'm up. We should get ready, then go and have breakfast, then go to the parade." I said smiling at her. "Maybe we can pick up Jessica." She smiled brightly. They had gotten really close.

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

When us girls were ready we walked down stairs. We were both wearing white knee length dresses with stars on them and little blue ballet flats on. Our hair was in ringlets and she was so cute. I finally knew what it was like to have little siblings and I loved it. Both Stevie and Stacie are amazing little kids.

"Smells good." Stacie said as we walked in.

"Yeah," Sam said turning around "Wow you girls look good." He said walking up to us. I smiled at him.

"I know I do." Stacie said and we all laughed.

"Morning dad, daddy, Dwight, Mary, Stevie." I said smiling at them all as we sat down to eat. We all talked about what we were doing that day and we were all off. I had money for the day for all of us. On our way we picked up Noah and Jessica and we went to the park where they were holding the festivities.

S&R

Around noon we had played games, been on the rides and had watched the parade and were now walking around.

"Rachel" Stacie said "I'm hungry."

"Well lets go get food then," I said and we walked to the food. As we were sitting and eating, Sam, Noah, and I were talking.

"You know you don't have to do this." Noah said between bites of his food.

"Well guess what? I want to. So just get over it ok?"

"Ok Rach" they both said.

"Thank you Rachel" the younger three all said at once.

"I'm glad you like it" I smiled at them.

S&R

Later we were lying on the ground waiting for the fireworks to start. We were all laughing, talking and smiling.

"You know you really look beautiful today Rach." Sam said kissing my head which was resting on his chest.

"Thank you Sam. You are amazing." Just then there was the crackling of the first firework. We both looked up. Then I started to sing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind<br>Wanting to start again  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>Like a house of cards  
>One blow from caving in<br>Do you ever feel already buried deep  
>Six feet under scream<br>But no one seems to hear a thing  
>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<br>Cause there's a spark in you  
>You just gotta ignite the light<br>And let it shine  
>Just own the night<br>Like the Fourth of July  
>Cause baby you're a firework<br>Come on show 'em what your worth  
>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<br>As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
>Baby you're a firework<br>Come on let your colors burst  
>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<br>You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own  
>You don't have to feel like a waste of space<br>You're original, cannot be replaced  
>If you only knew what the future holds<br>After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<br>You just gotta ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July<br>Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what your worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<br>Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through<br>Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what your worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<br>Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

For the first time in a really long time I was really happy. Half way through the fireworks my eyes were slipping closed as Sam played with my hair.

S&R

Sam P.O.V.

When the fireworks were over Rachel was asleep. So Puck helped me up and I carried her out to the car. Puck helped get the kids in and helped get everything else loaded into the car. We dropped off Puck and his sister and then we were off to Rachel's house. When we got there I told them to come in and carried Rachel into her room laying her down. I took her shoes off, pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in. I kissed her head.

"Night Rach. By the way, it was the best day." She smiled a little bit. I told my sister night and when into mine and Stevie's room.

"You ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I'm ready" he said as he yawned.

"Night buddy."

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you think you will always be with Rachel?"

"I hope I am." This was true. I could not see myself with anyone else.

"Good. I like her a lot."

"Me too bud. Me too." He fell asleep sleep and I thought to myself 'Today really was perfect.' Then I let sleep come over me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it. Please review. It means a lot to me, and I am always open to ideas. I hope it was good and the next chapter will be a new school year. <strong>


	10. purple piano project

**Well happy New Year everyone. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you like this please review. I own nothing and I now have a website with this story just make sure you have this story that you pick the right one. Now this is not going to go one hundred percent along with the show but I really hope you will like it. By the way they will all be seniors this year.**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel P.O.V.<span>

As I walked through the door I smiled to myself. It was the first day of senior year. After the 4th of July not much happened. Sam and his family found a little apartment, but were not moved in yet. I was ok with them living with us though I kind of like having other people around me.

"What you thinking about baby?" Sam asked as we walked down the halls holding hands.

"Just how amazing my summer was."

"Well I'm glad you had a good summer. And yes of course I had a good summer to." He smiled at me and we walked off to class.

S&R

When we went to glee we found were down on members. Lauren was not coming back and Quinn was nowhere to be seen so we had to find new people. To say that it was going to be easy was the biggest understatement ever. Mr. Shue had this "purple piano project" and we were in the lunch room when we started to sing.

_see the people walking down the street  
>fall in line just watching all their feet<br>they don't know where they wanna go  
>but they're walking in time<br>they got the beat  
>they got the beat<br>yeah  
>they got the beat<br>see the kids just getting out of school  
>they can't wait to hang out and be cool<br>hang around 'til quarter after twelve  
>that's when they fall in line<br>kids got the beat  
>they got the beat<br>they got the beat yeah  
>kids got the beat<br>go-go music really makes us dance  
>do the pony puts us in a trance<br>do the __watsusi__ just give us a chance  
>that's when we fall in line<br>we got the beat  
>we got the beat<br>we got the beat  
>yeah<br>we got the beat_

After we were done the food fight started and we were all hit with the food.

S&R

Later Kurt and I went to a school to see about getting into the school of our dreams. The other group was really good and after Kurt and I had a pity party in my car. By the time we were ok I took him home and I made my way to my house. When I walked in Stacy came running up to me and jumped up. I picked her up and walked to the couch where everyone was in the living room.

"Rach I missed you today! I have so much to tell you." Stacy said sounding so excited.

"Sweet wait tell later. She just got home." Mary said.

"It's ok, I don't mind Stacy." I said hugging her tightly. I loved her like a little sister and her mom and dad were happy that she trusted me and would do things with me. She smiled at me and told me everything. We all had dinner and it was off to bed. I got Stacy ready and Sam came in to tell her goodnight so I went to talk to Stevie.

"Good night buddy" I said as I walked over to him. He hugged me.

"Night Rachel." I kissed his forehead and walked out the room. When I got to my door Sam was walking out he shut the door and looked at me.

"What happened tonight?" he asked looking at me.

"Nothing."

"Rach I saw that you were crying before you got home. I know you. What happened?"

"It's nothing. They are just really good and I don't know what to do Sam."

"Rach you're amazing. I know you can do it. I believe in you."

"Thanks Sam. Love you. Night" I kissed him and walked to my door.

"Night Rach, love you too." He walked to his room and I walked into my room. I climbed into bed when Stacey came over to me.

"Rachel, can I sleep in your bed tonight. I'm scared." She said looking to me.

"Of course you can." She climbed in to my bed and fell asleep. I looked down to her and smiled. I had no idea how my life could get any better.

S&R

The rest of the week was ok and we ended the week with singing 'You Can't Stop the Beat'. We did get one new member, Blaine, and to tell the truth it would be good for us because he was a really good singer. Truly I didn't know if things would always be as good as they are now, but I sure hope they would be now that I have a family I care about, amazing friends, and a boyfriend that would never hurt me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you like it and like I said before it is not going to be like the show is. There will be parts that are the same but I will not be able to do it just like the show. I might update really fast depending on how much time I have. I also have a new glee story so let me know what you think of it. I know it is short but it is better than nothing. Please review it really means a lot to me. <strong>

Review this Chapter


	11. Not what it seams to be

**So I know it has been a while, but I have had no good ideas for this story. So what I'm going to do is keep working on it then I'm going to go from there. I'm not keeping it like the show because it will not work with how I had it all planned out. There will be some of the big things which I'm going to kind of rush to where I want to take this which would be around the time that Quinn is hit. So I hope you guys all like it, I really don't want to go along with all the show has, but if there is something you think I should put in this story let me know with review or pm me. Thank you everyone who still reads this I hope you still like it. I do not own glee or anything if I did Sam and Rachel would be together. So here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel P.O.V.<span>

It had been a long few weeks and I had no idea how I could keep up with it all. Let me start at the beginning. My mom showed up out of the blue, is now the director of the other glee club and is now back in town. We had lost almost all of the girls to her group the Troubletones. Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany all went there and we were again low on numbers. We also had an exchange student join named Rory that is friends with. He is way nice and we all like him in glee. He also has an amazing voice. Then we did our play West Side Story where I played lead, which is why Mercedes left glee. Sam and I almost slept together, but Stevie and Stacie messed that up. I decided that maybe it was for the best. Then we had a mash off week with the Troubletones that did not end like we all thought it would. But because of that week we had a girls week to help Santana about accepting that she loved Brittany. Finally we made it to Sectionals and we were up against the Troubletones and the prospective NYADA applicants. We won and now it was Christmas where we were going to be on a Christmas show, but they did not pull though so we helped at a homeless shelter. I am pretty sure that I had never felt that good about anything. Just to see their smiles was amazing, but Stevie and Stacie's were the best.

When we got back from our Christmas break Mr. Shue purposed to Miss. Pillsbury and they were now getting married. Then we had are big Michael Jackson week when Sebastian slushied Blaine and it had something in it to hurt him. Then we had this big thing go down where we got a new Spanish teacher. After that was Valentine's Day which was nice and Sam took me out to a dinner and got me one of the huge bears. This week we had Regionals which is where everything really did take a turn. Karofsky tried to kill himself after it was let out at his new school that he was gay. We did win and that is how we got to where we are now.

We were having a party because of the win and Quinn was the only one not there yet. We had started to become friends and I had tried to text her. Then we got a call she was hit and at the hospital. That is where we were now.

"I can't believe this is happing. I mean what else could happen to us?" I said to Sam as we waited. That is when the doctor came out to us.

"Well she should be ok and recover nicely but she will be in a wheelchair for a little bit." He told us all.

"How long is a little bit?" Artie asked him.

"Until her legs are strong enough that she can walk on her own."

"Thank you." her mom told him. He nodded at us and told us we could see her if we wanted.

S&R

After an hour I thought that maybe it was time to go talk to her. I knocked on the door and walked in to see her.

"Hey. You don't mind, do you?"

"No it's nice to talk. I don't have to think about everything."

"Quinn I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you. You have been thought so much and this just adds to it all. I'm sorry I have not been there for you."

"Rachel it's ok, I promise. If anyone should be sorry it's me. I'm the one that has been a bad friend. I just wish I could take it all back so we could maybe be really friends."

"Quinn, we can be friends because I would love to be your friend. You have been through so much. You are so strong and get through it all."

"Rachel, please forgive me."

"If you do one thing for me." She looked at me and nodded to me. "If you promise to forgive me too." I said smiling at her.

"Deal" she said laughing as I lead over and we hugged a real hug that you would give to your best friend.

S&R

Later that night Stevie and Stacie were spending the night at my house because their parents and Sam were working late. Stevie was downstairs with my dads and I was upstairs with Stacie playing with her hair as we watched 'Tangled'.

"Rachel can I ask you something?" Stacie asked me.

"Of course you can. You can ask me anything."

"Do you think that Sammy and you will always be together and you will have a happy ending like in the movies?"

"Why do you want to know that?" I was thought off. I was not expecting that.

"I like you. You're like my big sister and I don't want to lose you if Sammy and you break up. I think I would cry."

"Stacie sweetheart, don't worry ok? I promise even if something comes up and we break up I will always be here for you and the rest of your family. I promise you will never lose me, ok?" By now she was crying and I pulled her into my lap. "I love you Stacie and you are like my own little sister and I would never let anything happen to you ever." She looked up at me.

"I love you too Rachel." We just set there after that me holding her. Little did I know that someone heard the whole thing.

S&R

At around 11:00 there was a knock at my door and I told them to come in. It was Sam. He walked over to me and picked up Stacie and carried her to bed, then came over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Now it's your turn to be held." I laughed as I looked at him. "You know it was great what you told Stacie. That you will always be sure that she is ok and that you will always be there for her. I know it means a lot to her."

"So you were the one spying on us." I said to him.

"Maybe just a little bit, but I didn't mean to at first."

"It's ok Sam." I said then kissed him. After a few minutes of just lying there he spoke up.

"You know you were right about everything but one part." I looked at him not knowing what he had meant by that. "I'm just saying that we will always be together. No matter what happens I will always want you." I smiled at him and kissed him. "Night sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

"Good night to you too handsome." I said back at him. Things were starting to get better and I was happy that they were.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. Like I said the first part was rushed and I did not want to drag it out so I put it all together I hope you do not mind that. Now that I have that all out of the way things will be happening more and more and I might be able to update more than I have now that I have worked though things that keep giving me writers block. So I hope everyone liked it. I don't own anything and please review it means so much and you can always tell me if there is something that you would like to see happen and I would love to put it in there somehow. So I really hope you don't mind how rushed the first part is but I promise things will get much better. This is just how it had to turn out. Anyway if you're still reading this all who review I will send a sneak peak of the next chapter to. Thank you. <strong>


	12. Big sister little sister

**Well it has been a little bit but I'm back I hope. I also have a poll that I would like you guys to vote on. I hope you all like this and I don't own glee and I don't own the songs. Get ready for a cute sister moment with Rachel and Stacy.**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel P.O.V.<span>

It had been a week since Stacy and I had our little "girl talk" as she called it and we got a lot closer. She always wanted to be with me, but I had no problem with that. Until one night when it came to bite me and Sam in the butt. We were all having dinner together with Sam's family when Stacy wanted to say something.

"Guess what?" she said smiling.

"What sweetheart?" Mary said laughing at her little girl's excitement.

"Sam and Rachel are going to get married and have cute little babies I can play with and live happily ever after." She said with a huge smile on her face and the rest of us choked on our food as Steve started to laugh.

"What do you mean sweetheart? Who told you that?" Marry asked her when she could talk again.

"The other night when we stayed here I feel asleep and when Sam moved me I woke up a little and I heard Sam say they will be together forever. So now that means they are getting married." She said with a smile on her face acting like she was the smartest person ever. Sam looked at me then at his little sister.

"Stacy, Rachel and I are not getting married right now. We could in the future, but not right now." That is when Stacy started to cry.

"I thought you said you would always be together! You promised me you would!" She yelled at us as she ran off. Sam looked as if he had just done the worst thing ever.

"I'll go talk to her." I told them as I got up and went to talk to her. I knocked on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Rachel. Can we talk?" I asked her walking in.

"I guess we can." She said looking down.

"Stacy, why are you so upset that Sam and I aren't getting married?"

"I don't want to lose you Rachel. You are the only one I have that's not my family. You're like my sister." I pulled her into my arms.

"Sweetheart, like I told you the other night I will always be here for you and I will always love you, no matter what happens with Sam and me." I pulled her into a tighter hug and kissed her head. "I promise you that it will be ok. I love you Stacy and I always will."

"I love you to Rachel. I'm sorry."

"It's ok to be upset, I can't see myself with anyone but Sam anymore either. So maybe one day we will get married."

"Do you think I could be your flower girl?"

"You most definitely can be my flower girl." I said smiling.

"Rachel will you sing for me?" She asked looking up at me.

"I would love to."

_Ever ever after  
>Storybook endings<br>Fairy tales coming true  
>Deep down inside<br>We want to believe they still do  
>In our secretest heart<br>It's our favorite part of the story  
>Let's just admit<br>We all want to make it to  
>Ever ever after<br>If we just don't get it our own way  
>Ever ever after<br>It may only be a wish away  
>Start a new fashion<br>Wear your heart on your sleeve  
>Sometimes you reach what's realest<br>By making believe  
>Unafraid, unashamed<br>There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_You even might wind up  
>Being glad to be you<br>Ever ever after  
>Though the world will tell you<br>It's not smart  
>Ever ever after<br>The world can be yours  
>If you let your heart<br>Believe in ever after  
>No wonder your heart<br>Feels it's flying  
>Your head feels it's spinning<br>Each happy ending's  
>A brand new beginning<br>Let yourself be enchanted  
>You just might break through<br>To ever ever after  
>Forever could even start today<br>Ever ever after  
>Maybe it's just one wish away<br>Your ever ever after  
>Ever ever ever after<br>(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)  
>For ever ever after<em>

"Thank you Rachel."

"Anything for you Stacy." I kissed her head. "Now let's go finish our food." We got up, she grabbed my hand and we walked down together. She ran over to Sam hugging him saying sorry. They all looked at me and I mouthed a "later" to them. After dinner we had ice cream and watched a movie.

Sam & Rachel P.O.V.

After the movie was over it was late and both Stevie and Stacy were asleep, so they were all just staying the night. We took the kids to their beds then Sam and I walked back downstairs.

"So what was wrong with Stacy?" Mary asked. They looked back at me.

"She is just worried that if Sam and I break up that she won't get to see me anymore and that I wouldn't be there for her anymore." I said leaning into Sam and he put his arm around me.

"She does know that you will always be there for her right?" Daddy asked me.

"Yeah. I have told her that, but I think that she is at that point in her life where she wants a big sister as I know I did at her age. It is kind of like a comfort for girls." Sam pulled me closer to him. "I just don't want to let her down, you know?" Sam kissed my head.

"Don't worry you will never let her down." Sam said.

"I'm glad she has you. I know it is hard to talk to your mom about things. I always went to my big sister too." Mary said.

"Yeah I guess. Well I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. Night everyone." Sam got up with me. We all said good night, and Sam grabbed my hand and we went upstairs. He walked me over to my bedroom door.

"Well I guess good night for now" he said looking at me.

"I will see you in the morning." I said kissing him and going into my room.

I went into my room and got ready for bed. I went to shower and after got dressed in there so I did not wake Stacy. Then I walked back into my room and climbed into bed. After a few minutes of lying there I felt someone pull on me.

"Rachel can I sleep with you tonight?" Stacy asked me.

"Of course you can." I said sliding over and she climbed up and curled into my side. We could hear the storm going on outside.

"Will you sing again?"

"Yeah I will." I kissed her head and began to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight  
>Just close your eyes<br>The sun is going down  
>You'll be alright<br>No one can hurt you now  
>Come morning light<br>You and I'll be safe and sound  
>Don't you dare look out your window darling<br>Everything's on fire  
>The war outside our door keeps raging on<br>Hold on to this lullaby  
>Even when the music's gone<br>Gone  
>Just close your eyes<br>The sun is going down  
>You'll be alright<br>No one can hurt you now  
>Come morning light<br>You and I'll be safe and sound  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<br>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
>La La (La La)<br>La La (La La)  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<br>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
>La La (La La)<br>Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<br>Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]_

She fell asleep and I looked down at her.

"I love you Stacy. Good night sweetheart." I kissed her head and pulled her closer to me and feel asleep.

No One's P.O.V.

As the adults walked upstairs to go to bed they went to check on the kids. They checked the boys then walked into Rachel's room to see the Stacy curled up into Rachel's side. They slowly walked out and down the hall to their rooms.

"Your daughter is one of the best things that has ever happened to our family." Mary told them.

"Well we are glad to have all of you in our family." Hiram said. They all said their good nights and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the next chapter the end is not how I thought it would be but I wanted to get something up for you before we had a power outage. I hope you like it the songs I used was 'Ever Ever After' by Carrie Underwood and 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift. I thought they when very well with what I needed for this. Please review it means a lot thank you for reading<strong>


	13. promasaurus

**Well it has been a little bit since I have update so I thought I would now that I am getting more time to do it. Who is ready for the next three episodes of glee? I am happy and sad about it. Well thank you for all who read and all who reviewed.**

**Princesakarlita411 FaithfulToLea**

**Thank you everyone it means a lot to me. So on with the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel P.O.V.<span>

The next few weeks were crazy, but fun all at the same time. First Blaine's brother Cooper came and we got to meet him. Then we had a Saturday Night Fever week to help us figure out what we wanted to do with our lives. Then we at had a tribute week for Whitney and to help us say goodbye not just to her, but also to be able to say goodbye to high school. Then I had my audition for NYADA and I blew it, but Sam was really good about being there for me. I also found out that Noah bombed his big history test, so we were both down. But finally something good was going to happen for us. Senior prom.

After Brittany announced that it was dinosaur themed we tried to figure out why but gave up. They announced who were the Prom King and Queen candidates. Sam, Brittany, and a hockey player, then Quinn, Santana and some other girl. That's when I found out that Sam and Quinn were going to run together. So Kurt, Blaine, Noah, Becky, and I were all planning a prom party. That is where Santana and I got in a fight. Her telling me it was the last big thing we have together and we should all be together.

So here I was in a hotel room with a few friends and my boyfriend was once again off with Quinn and I hated it.

"So do you want to see my dress? I have it in the car." I asked them after Becky said we should play strip poker. I went and got my dress from the car and went into the bathroom to put it on. 45 minutes later I called out to them.

"OK guys I'm coming out now." I walked out to see Sam standing there looking at me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at prom."

"Yeah, but it was not the same without my girlfriend there with me." He said sliding the corsage on my wrist kissing my hand.

"So will you go with me?"

"Yes Sam I will come with you." We started to walk to the door. I turned around.

"You guys coming?"

"No. I'll just go next year. Go have fun." Noah said. So he and Becky stayed and the rest of us left.

At prom we dance for a little while when Figgins got up to announce prom King and Quinn. The candidates all went up and we all waited.

"This year's prom King is… Mr. Sam Evens" everyone clapped and hollered for him and Kurt put the crown on his head. "And your prom Queen is…well it seems to me we had a write in vote for the second year in a row. Miss. Rachel Berry." I looked around waiting for something to happen and for someone to laugh at me but it did not come. They clapped and I slowly walked up. Kurt put the crown on my head and gave me a half hug. I walked down with Sam so we could have the dance together.

"What is wrong?" Sam asked me as we danced and Santana and Quinn sang.

"I'm just waiting for something to happen just like it did with Kurt."

"Well nothing will happen. I promise. You are amazing Rachel and you deserve all of this." He kissed my head and I laid my head on his shoulder. Then there was a gasp around the room and I looked up to see Santana helping Quinn stand. I smiled at my friends and they smiled back at me. I danced with Sam some more and after a few more songs I walked over to Santana and Quinn.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" We all walked out and were in the hall. Quinn was sitting in the wheelchair because her legs were still not that strong.

"What do you need Rachel?" Quinn asked me.

"Nothing really. I just need to say something to you. Thank you. Thank you so much for what you did for me. I know you guys did it and even though I feel it is not right to do what you did I'm touched that you guys would do that for me. So thank you."

"No problem Berry. It was your turn to show the school that you are better than them." Santana said. We all laughed and we helped Quinn stand up and hug each other. After that we all walked back in and we dance together and after the whole glee club came back to my house and we all crashed there.

It was late when I woke up I looked at the clock on the wall and it said it was 2 in the morning and then I looked over and saw Sam smile at me.

"What?"

"Nothing I'm just happy that everything turned out good tonight." He said smiling and kissing my head.

"Well I am to" I kissed him and it all went from there. Sam kissed me and I grabbed his hand and we walked into another room. After a few minutes his shirt was off and I pushed him away from me.

"Sam I love you, I do and I really want to do this. Just not right now Sam. Soon."

"It's ok Rachel and I don't want to push you. I love you too much to hurt you." we walked back into the other room and went back to bed.

"Night Rachel. I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you like it. I know it is short but I wanted to update. So you guys can review and tell me what you want to see because I need ideas where you want this story to go. So please review. <strong>


	14. Nationals

**Well here is the next chapter everyone. I hope you all like it and thank you to those of you that reviewed. I also want to say thank you to my ****beta ****Falloutboy99. This is props and Nationals. There will be about 20 chapters to this story but if people want me to I will be willing to do a sequel. I own nothing. Don't forget to vote on the poll I have going.**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel P.O.V.<span>

It was just days away from Nationals and we were all getting ready. Couch Sylvester was "helping" us to win, but she was to keep her spot as Cheerios coach. She said we should use props but it ended up not working out at all. Tina and I also got really close and sang 'What a Feeling' after she helped me with the NYADA things going on. Then we were in Chicago for Nationals when everything started. First Mercedes got sick and now everyone was fighting.

"Hey guys cut it out" Mr. Shue yelled at them. After Santana yelled at everyone Mr. Shue told us we needed to work together to make it the best we can and we worked hard so we wouldn't disappoint him.

Right before the competition I was walking out side to see if she was here yet but I did not see her. "She's not coming." I turned around to see Jesse standing there. "How do you know" I asked him. "I know everything that happens here." He said pointed out.

"How have you been?" I asked him. "I've been good. I was told you're with that Sam boy now. Much better than that Finn guy I must say." "Yes. I didn't think you would care what I did with my life. You know Jesse, we are going to win today."

"I don't think you will." "You're nervous, I can tell. When we were dating I learned a lot about you and I don't know how much of it was a true relationship but I do know when you are nervous I see it in your eyes." "You really don't know anything Rachel trust me." "I know more than you think I do." Just then Sam walked over to us.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked. "Just wishing him luck. It was good to see you Jesse. See you later." I told them kissing Sam's cheek and walking off to get ready.

I was in getting ready when Sam walked over to me. "So you know how we're going to New York and we have that money we saved?" "Yes Sam what did you do?" "I made a little bet that we would win and I win twice the amount we have now." He smiled at me. "Sam! That was for New York! We have been saving that for months! What are we going to do if we lose?""It'll be ok, because we _are not_ going to lose." "I hope we don't."

Then Mr. Shue walked in to talk to us all of us. "Mr. Shue if you don't mind? You always say a teacher's job is done when their students don't need them anymore." Sam said taking over the pep talk. "Ok Sam the floor is yours." Mr. Shue said.

"Last night after you went to bed we all sat up telling stories. Then we went around and all said what we wanted to win this thing for and all of us said you. And I know every year at school there is the teacher of the year award, but you are like, the teacher of a lifetime."

"Thank you Sam. All of you. I love you guys so much. Alright, that's it! Showtime! Hands in." Just then Mercedes walked in.

"Now I know you all weren't just planning on doing the show circle without me." We all got excited and Quinn was relieved she didn't have to sing the Troubletones number, but Mercedes insisted both Quinn and Tina were still doing it because it was our last performance together. Then we walked out on stage.

The Troubletones went first and sang 'Edge of Glory'. Then I went out and sang 'It's All Coming Back to Me Now'. Then after we all came out and Sam and I took the lead in singing 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light'. After we got off stage we all went and sat down to watch everyone else. Vocal Adrenaline was good, but I had a feeling that we were still going to win.

All P.O.V.

We all went up on stage and they announced that Wade/Unique was the MVP that year, then they going to announce that the winners. Third place was the Scale Blazers. Then they went to first place.

"And now…The 2012 National Show Choir Champions… from William McKinley High School the New Directions!" We were all hugging and there was confetti everywhere, and then I saw that we really did it. We had finally made it.

Rachel P.O.V.

Then next Monday we walked into the school and everyone looked at us. Then we saw the jocks with slushy cups, so we waited to get hit. But instead of the cold slushies we were all waiting for, we were hit with confetti. We were all laughing and everyone cheered for us. We sang 'Tongue Tied' and we had a party in the choir room. Then someone asked me for me to sign their yearbook and it was the best feeling. We were all standing in the choir room putting the trophy in the case, and just looked at it.

''What do you think Figgins wants with us?" Sam asked as we walked down the hall. "Maybe we're getting a key to the city?" I told him as we walked in to his office. "Prom royalty Samuel Evens and Rachel Berry. Take a set because I only have a minute before I have to talk to the cooks because they are selling the frozen vegetables on the black market." We both sat down. "On behalf of William McKinley take this bumper stickers and mini pompoms."

"McKinley is having a very special event tomorrow and I request that new directions will sing." "Yeah we would love to." "What's it for?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Sam P.O.V.

"Now for teacher of the year to announce the winner please welcome to the stage so called 'Evensberry'" we both walked out. "The 2012 William McKinley teacher of the year award goes to…" "Mr. Will Shuster" Rachel announced and everyone clapped.

"Before you come up we want to say a few things." I said. "When I first came here I didn't sing outside of my house. But you were able to teach me that everyone is good if they try. When I went through hard times you were always there for me. So thank you Mr. Shue."

"When I first met you I was just an annoying little Jewish girl with two gay dads and a big dream. Now today I still have two gay dads and I'm still Jewish and I'm probably still just as annoying, but I stand here ready to go to New York and I could not have made it without you. Every step of the way I will have you because you will always be a part of all of our hearts." Rachel said smiling.

Then we all sang 'We are the Champions' (Sam is singing Finn's part). Half way through we brought Mr. Shue up and he hugged us all. If it had not been for Mr. Shue we would not be here today, but I'm so glad it was him that took over glee club.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. I will try to update soon but I have girls camp next week so I will see what I can do. Don't forget to review they help with ideas so if you have one let me know. <strong>


	15. Goodbye

**Well here is the goodbye chapter. It is not the best but I wanted to give you something. The first time I had this chapter it got deleted so I had to redo it and I don't like it much. After this there will be about 4 or 5 more chapters. I will also do a sequel if people want it. So thank you to all who reviewed and everything it means a lot. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel P.O.V.<span>

I could not believe it. I would be graduating at the end of this week. So much had happened over the last few years, but I got amazing friends and an amazing boyfriend out of it. All of us were in the choir room messing around. The original group of Artie, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, and I were singing 'Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat' and as we were finishing Mr. Shue walked in. He walked over to the board and wrote "Goodbye" on it. He gave a little talking to then sang 'Forever Young' for us.

Later, after Kurt sang 'I'll remember', I found him and Sam to talk to them about our acceptance letters from New York. "I want to open them with the two most important people in my life." I told them. "Ok pinkie promise." Kurt said and we all promised.

Later I found out that Mercedes was going to L.A. and I was so happy for her. After that we went in the choir room and sang to the underclassman. It was the hardest thing to know that we would be leaving all of this behind, not knowing if I was going to New York with Sam, and Kurt. I was hopping Santana would also change her mind and come with us. Then later the underclassmen sang to us and dedicated the song to Finn. Even though we had our problems I was still happy for him. After that we all just hugged each other not wanting to let go. Noah had, thankfully, passed his test and was going to graduate with us.

S&R

We were all graduating now and they were calling our names as Noah sang a song.

"Mike Chang" Figgins called out. "Quinn Fabray ,Mercedes jones, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Rachel Berry. Welcome McKinley Highs class of 2012." We all took our caps off and throw them in the air.

After waiting for what felt like forever, Kurt, Sam, and I all got our letters and were meeting in the choir room to open them.

"Ok, so are you ready?" I asked them walking in. Sam went first.

"No matter what happens we are all here for each other." I told them. Sam opened it and read. "I got in on a football and music scholarship." He told us. I walked over to him and hugged him. Then Kurt went and opened his. "I got in." We hugged and I went to open mine. "What does it say?" Kurt said. "I got in." We all hugged.

I was walking down the hall. When I first started here I was not really anyone. Now I had amazing friends, a wonderful boyfriend, I was going to New York with Kurt and Sam, I was prom Queen and I was friends with people I never thought I would be friends with. I was going to Broadway and all my dreams would be coming true.

That Saturday Sam came to get me. I was leaving for New York today and the others would be there by the end of summer but it was still hard. When we got there Sam looked at me.

"You're on the 4:15 and your dads will meet you there and Kurt and I will meet you there end of July beginning of August."

"I know Sam I love you so much. I know you're coming with me, but it's still so hard."

"I know, but I'll be there in like, no time. You have to go find a place for all of us to live. It'll be ok Rachel. We'll be there soon." He leaned over and kissed me. "I love you Rachel."

We got out and he helped get my things.

_So many things to do and say__  
>But I can't seem to find my way<em>_  
>But I wanna know how<em>_  
>I know I'm<em>_meant for something else__  
>But first I gotta find myself<em>_  
>But I<em>_don't know how__  
>Oh, why do I reach for the stars<em>_  
>When I don't have wings<em>_  
>To<em>_carry me that far?__  
>I gotta have roots before branches<em>

First I hugged Mercedes  
><em><span>To know who I am<span>__  
>Before I know who I wanna be<em>_  
>And faith to take chances<em>_  
>To live like I see<em>_  
>A place in<em>_This world for me_

Then I hugged Kurt not wanting to say goodbye to him even if it was not for long, then walked over to Mr. Shue and hugged him tightly. He had been there for me a lot and I was glad to have him. I then kissed Sam goodbye and got on the train._  
><em>_Sometimes I don't wanna feel__  
>And forget the pain is real<em>_  
>Put my head in the<em>_clouds__  
><em>_Oh, start to run and then__I fall_

_See in I can't get it all without my feet on the ground_

They all waved at me as I sat down and Noah did a little heart to me as Mr. Shue blew a kiss at me.  
><em><span>There's always a seed before<span>__  
>There's a rose<em>_  
>The more that it rains the more I will grow<em>

The train started going and Sam runs right by it.  
><em><span>Gotta have roots before branches<span>__  
>To know who I am before I know<em>_  
>Who I<em>_wanna be_

He stopped running when he had to and I just cried_  
><em>_And faith to take chances to live__  
>Like I see<em>_ a__ place in this world for me__  
>Whatever comes I know how to take it<em>_  
>Learn to be<em>_strong__I won't have to fake it_

I was at New York walking but I still feel all alone._  
><em>_oh you're understanding, oh_

_But we can come and do what best _

_Roaming north and south, east to west _

_But I'll still be standing _

_I'll be standing_

_If I have roots before branches _

_To know who I am before I know who I'm gonna be_

_And faith, oh, to take chances_

_To live like I see a place in this world _

_Gotta have roots before branches _

_To know who I am before I know who I wanna be_

_And faith to take chances to live like I see a place in this world _

_For me, oh oh _

_I gotta have roots before branches, oh yeah _

The whole time I just cried as I walked to the hotel to meet my dads and I knew I had to just wait a little bit, but it did not mean it would hurt any less being away from my friends who were more like my family. I stopped crying knowing I was going to see my dads and if I was crying they would be able to tell when I Skype with Kurt and Sam tonight. So I stopped crying just for now. Maybe it would not be too bad. They would be here soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Like I said not the best it is kind of rushed but I really wanted to get this chapter out of the way and I liked the first one I did so much better but I hope you like it. Please everyone review I would love to get 50 reviews by the end of the story. Thanks for reading. The reviews from last chapter were FaithfulToLea, Princesakarlita411.<strong>


	16. Together at last

**Well this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all like it. I want to say thank you to all of the people who reviewed and I hope that you like this story. I'm sorry it has been forever but I have been so busy. If people want a sequel I will but I will not be able to start it tell the New Year starts. So please review one last time and thank you everyone and to my beta ****Falloutboy99****. You guys are the best. **

Rachel's POV

It had been a long summer. Even though I had talked and Skyped with Sam and Kurt every day, I still missed them like crazy because it was just not the same. I had found a place for us all to live when they got here. I just could not wait until they would get here and would be able to hug them and kiss Sam.

The week had dragged by, but it was now Friday and I was on my way to meet them in Central Park. When I got there I walked around waiting for them until my phone started to ring.

"Hello." I answered.

"Turn around." I heard Kurt say. I spun around and they were standing there. I ran to them and Kurt got to me first. We hugged and laughed as he picked me up. Then Sam came up to us. I jumped into his arms as he spun me around and kissed me.

"I have missed you guys so much." I said as we all hugged. "We've missed you too." Kurt said. Then I grabbed their hands. "Come on guys lets go to our place." I told them and we left.

When we got back we had all been talking and telling each other everything that had been going on. "So how are you doing here?" Sam asked me as we were talking later on. "I'm good." I told him. Kurt had gone to his room so right then it was just Sam and I. "Rachel, come on I know you better than that. Don't lie. How are you really?" He asked pulling me closer to him. "I don't know. At first it was hard, but now that your here I think it will all be ok. I'm just really glad that you are here with me now. I have missed you so much Sam." "I have missed you too Rachel." With that I fell asleep in his arms safe and sound.

* * *

><p>The last two weeks of summer that we had together was amazing. Kurt was working at , Sam was giving guitar lessons and working at a comic book store and I was giving vocal lessons and working at a little café. All of us were happy with how our lives were going. Plus Blaine was here for now until school started.<p>

We sat at the café I worked in and talked to each other. "So are you ready to go back?" I asked Blaine. "I guess it will be weird without all of you there, but it will be ok." He told us. "We will miss you too." Kurt told him. We talked a little longer and then someone walked in behind us.

"What are you doing here Santana?" Kurt said. Sam and I turned around and we saw Santana. "My mom gave me money to come here so I decided to go for it." She told us as she pulled a chair up to our table. "So where are you staying?" I asked her.

"I don't know yet, but I will find somewhere to go." She told us. I looked at Sam and Kurt then at Santana. "Well we have a pull out couch that you could stay on if you would like to." I tell her. "Are you sure about that?" She said looking at us.

"Of course we are Santana. It will be fun to have you live with us. Just no more mean names or anything." Kurt said to her. "You guys are amazing. You know that right?" Santana said to us. "Well I'm glad that you are ok to live with us. We would not want you on the streets. Although I think you could take anyone you meet on the streets." I told her and then we all laughed with each other.

We talked for a little bit and then we left. We ended up going shopping and then we all went and saw  
>Wicked. Sam and Blaine smiled as Kurt, Santana and I sang along with them quietly. When it was over we were on our way to dinner with Kurt and I talking about the play as the guys laughed at us.<p>

"What are you laughing at?" I asked them turning around to look at them. Sam pulled me into his arms. "Nothing, just at how cute you are." He said kissing my head, as Blaine pulled Kurt to his side and I grabbed Santana's hand. "Well don't laugh at us." I told them.

"Ok we promise not to laugh anymore." Then he turned to Blaine "you see what you're leaving me to do by myself?" Blaine laughed at him. "I wish I could stay but I can't." He said. When we ate we all talked about everything like when we would all visit. Then we went back home.

"I'm glad I've got you here with me." I told Sam when I was ready for bed. "I am too Rachel…I am too." He kissed my head and pulled me into his side.

* * *

><p>The next day we all got up and went to the train station. This time it was a friend leaving and not me, but it still hurt. We all said goodbye then Blaine was gone.<p>

When we got home Kurt went to his room and Santana went to Skype Britt, Sam and I went to our room.

"It's weird without him here. I miss him." I told Sam after a little while of just lying with him. "I know. I do too, but we will see his soon." Sam kissed my head. I turned to look at him. "I am so glad I have you Sam." I told him. Before Sam can say anything Kurt came and knocked on the door. "Come in" I called out to him. Santana and Kurt walked in.

"We are going to get dinner so we will be back soon." Kurt said. "Ok, sounds good. See you soon." I said to them and they walked out.

"Rachel, I'm the lucky one to have someone like you. You have been so amazing and I have loved being with you so much and I always want to be with you." He told me. "I always want to be with you too Sam." I say to him. Then we just laid there and held each other.

I know the next few years will be hard with school and things, but I know that we will be able to do it if we all stick together.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all liked it. Let me know and review one last time. Also let me know if you would like to see a sequel. <strong>


End file.
